The present invention relates primarily to an infants seat, one of which is transformable from a portable stroller to an infant car seat and more particularly to a transformable infant transporter having two wheels.
Today, there are many types of infant strollers, baby carriers, and car seats available for use in transporting a child safely. As used as a stroller, all have two axles, with two wheels mounted at both ends of each axle. Even though this configuration provides for a stable base upon which is mounted a seat, the size and subsequent weight of the unit is generally substantial, even when in the compact, folded position.
As such, many baby carrier systems are occasionally carried themselves and can become quite tiresome when carrying them for long, extended periods of time. Some baby carriers are included as a portion of a child travel system, which can transport the baby in the carrier on the stroller base, but are extremely large and awkward when used during the infant""s first stage of life.
Examples of such prior art are shown in the examples that follow.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,786,064, granted Nov. 22, 1988, to V. G. Baghdasarian, discloses an infant seat that converts from a car seat into a stroller. The infant seat comprises a chair that is connected to a wheel frame on which the a wheel set is mounted; the wheel set comprising a pair of axially mounted front wheels and a pair of axially mounted rear wheels. When the wheel set is stowed below or behind the chair, automobile safety belts threaded through the wheel frame support the chair in either a front facing or in a rear facing direction. To convert the car seat into a stroller, the wheel frame rotates about its pinned connections to the chair to deploy the linked front and rear wheels. A handle lock secures the handle in a variety of positions.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,823,547, granted Oct. 20, 1998, to T. Otobe, et al., discloses a child safety seat that can be used as an auxiliary seat in an automobile and in a stroller. The child safety seat has front and rear caster arms that are rotatably provided in a seat structure. The front and rear caster arms extend selectively downward from and retract above the lowermost portion of the seat structure. The child safety seat can be attached to the automobile seat when the front and rear caster arms retract.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,070,890, granted Jun. 6, 2000, to R. E. Haut, et al., discloses a an infant carrier that includes a provision that will allow an infant carrier to conveniently be mounted to either a stroller or a base. The infant carrier also includes an actuator that operates both the stroller and base releasing mechanisms.
All of the above referenced prior art disclose infant strollers, car seats and baby carriers for safely conveying and transporting a small child or infant As such, when used as a stroller, each configuration includes two pair or sets of axially mounted wheels. This configuration allows for a large footprint, which occupies a considerable area when in use.
What is needed is means of transporting a baby, an infant or a young child safely, using a conveyance that is more portable and one that can be stored more conveniently.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide for an infant conveyance apparatus that provides a safe means of transporting a baby, an infant, or a young child.
It is another object of the present invention to provide for an infant conveyance apparatus that has a retractable handle for case in transporting a baby, an infant, or a young child.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide for an infant conveyance apparatus that is capable of being transformed from a portable two-wheeled conveyance apparatus into a car seat, one that can be transformed to having the child facing forward, or facing rearward.
It is still yet another object of the present invention to provide for an infant conveyance apparatus that is capable of being transformed from a portable two-wheeled conveyance apparatus into a compact carry-on piece of luggage.
It is a final object of the present invention to provide an infant conveyance apparatus that is capable of being transformed from a portable two-wheeled conveyance apparatus into a compactly carried piece of luggage, one that is substantially reduced in weight and one that occupies a reduced footprint area.
A better understanding and appreciation of these and other objects and advantages of the present invention will be obtained upon reading the following detailed description of the preferred embodiment when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.
The present invention relates primarily to an infant conveyance apparatus, one that can find greater application and use in today""s world of modem travel.
Energy conservation has resulted in the various modes of transportation, such as the airlines, trains and buses, to become more efficient in operation by (1) reducing the weight carried by each traveler in the way of clothing and goods, and (2) by reducing the space that each passenger and their luggage occupy. To an airline, for example, a reduced passenger and freight payload that occupies a smaller area, results in increased a greater efficiency, thereby reducing the passenger mile cost.
Thus far, there has been little consideration given to transporting an infant through an airline, train or bus terminal or even taking a small child to a sports event, or to a recreational park or museum, or taking a child with you on a vacation trip overseas.
Today""s infant strollers and baby carriers are bulky, awkward and heavy should one wish to store it in the trunk of an automobile or to carry it onboard an airliner.
To overcome the deficiencies of the current designs, the present invention is directed toward a two-wheeled infant transporter that is lightweight, safe for carrying the infant, and is capable of being transformed and adapted for use in a modem automobile as an infant car seat.
The present invention comprises an infant-chaise having a retractable handle, to permit transformation into a portable, compact unit when being stored. It is configured for having a single axle with two wheels, one mounted at each end of the axle.
When transformed for use in a car seat application, the present invention allows the conveyance apparatus to be installed where either the infant is facing in the forward direction or the infant is facing in the rear direction.
A second embodiment of the present invention relates to a baby conveyance, one that is suitable for transporting a baby in a carrier; the carrier being supported upon a transformable two-wheeled foldable frame or by being portably carried by its handle, and the handle also serving as to prop the foldable frame, when used as a two-wheeled transporter.